Is love enough to survive a tragedy like 911
by Antoni
Summary: SO this is about Addison and Derek and the tragedy that happens to them when they lived back in New York. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Okay I said I don`t have time to write that story right now, but I couldn`t do anything but write. So I hope you`ll like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is love enough to survive a tragedy like 9/11?

Today it was a bad day. It was September 11th 2009. It was a really bad day for Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and her husband obviously forgot. How could he forget something like that. She didn`t get it. Mark remembered. Richard remembered but not her husband.

She actually had the day off but was called in and she hated to be there. She couldn`t face her husband but he was happy today.

"Addie I thought you have the day off" He greeted her as he saw her standing at the NICU.

"I was called in" she replied coldly.

"I think we should have one" he said looking at one of the babies.

"We should have what?" she asked hoping he didn`t ment what he just said.

"I think we should have a baby" he answerd smiling obviously not noticing the painful expression on his wifes face.

"AND YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THIS TODAY? TODAY OF ALL DAYS? HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN ASS DEREK?" she yelled and tears started to shimmer in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Addison, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked still not getting what day it was.

"Today, it`s exactly 8 years since this damn plane hit this damn tower Derek . 8 years since our daughter, our little girl died. 8 years ago I talked to her on the phone while she was terrified cause she couldn`t breath and it became hotter any second. I talked to her 8 years ago the last time and saw her practically die as the tower collapsed and, and"

she couldn`t go on. She couldn`t talk about this anymore. She was sad and angry. She actually was desperate because her husband forgot the day their daughter died. The day were so many people lost their lifes.

Derek was so shocked that he didn`t even noticed Addison running away.

------------------FLASHBACK-----------------

"Mommy?"

"Lucy baby. Where are you?" she was scared. She was supposed to pick up her daughter at one of the towers. She went there after school with her best friend.

"Mommy? I`m in the tower. It`s so hot in here mommy. I can`t breath" Addison heard her daughter crying.

"Sweety, everything is going to be okay. Can you take the stairs and get out of the tower?" the mother asked. She was scared to hell by now. She should have been there earlier she thought. Then her babygirl wouldn`t be in there or she would be with her right now.

"We can`t mommy. The plane crashed under our floor into the building and there is fire everywhere and so much smoke" Lucys crying was killing Addison.

"Lucy, baby the firefighters are already on there way to you. Just try to breath calm and steady.

"I`ll try mommy" she said.

"Okay. I`ll be at the phone the whole time, I promise" Addison said. By now she reached the Word Trade Center. She was shocked. She didn`t expect to see this. Just then she saw the second plane crashing into the second tower.

"Where are you mommy?" Lucy asked scared.

"I`m outside the tower. I can see everything. The helpers are on their way up to you cupcake" she said and tried to stay calm herself. She couldn`t scare her daughter more. She already was frightend.

They talked the whole time but suddenly the phone line crashed. And just then Addison noticed the tower collapsed. She was frozen just after what seemed like an eternity she started running.

That was the last time she heared her daugthers voice.

---------------END FLASHBACK---------------

"Derek? What the hell happened?" Mark asked him annoyed.

"I forgot" he answerd looking pale.

"How could you forget Derek? I couldn`t fall asleep because I knew Addison would suffer today more than normaly" he told his ex-best-friend.

"I know I`m an ass. I better go find her" Derek said.

"Maybe I should go Derek. I don`t think she wants to talk to you again" mark suggested.

"Fine but tell me how it goes. How she is okay?" he asked to make sure he would get news as soon as possible.

"Yeah. I`ll page you when I know how she`s doing" Mark answerd and left. Taking the same way Addison took.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"Addison? Are you in there?" Mark asked softly he could hear her crying so he decided to go in.

"Adds? Can I do something for you?" He asked her as soon as he sat next to her. She was curled into a fetal position on the bed of one on-call rooms.

"NO" she brought out between sobbs.

"Okay, then I`ll just hold you if you want me to" Mark suggested and waited for a respons.

"Please" Addie said. She was so vulnerable on this day. No one would ever think Addison is able to cry. But Mark knew it better and once Derek did too.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"How is she?" Derek asked Mark immideately.

"She cried herself to sleep Derek. Damn how could you forget Derek? And what made her explode like that anyway?" he asked him. He really was angry. Derek promised to look out for her. He trusted Derek to look out for the woman he loves.

"I coulnd`t have said something more stupid Mark. I asked her to have another baby. God how could I be so numb. I`m such an idiot" he said and hit his hand on his forehead.

"Ohh man. I think you`re in trouble. Try to fix it. She`s in on-call room 5" Mark said and left.

To that time the whole hospital already knew about Addisons and Dereks 'argument'. The nurse who saw everything just heard something about 9/11 but no one knew what happened to Addison and Derek that day.

"Derek, I don`t want to be rude but," he cut her off.

"I don`t have time right now Dr. Grey" he said and stormed towards the on-call room his wife should be in.

- - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -

There she laid. Still curled into a fetal position. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. In 8 years the pain didn`t get les. It still felt like it happened yesterday.

He laid next to her and hold her thighly. By now tears were streaming down his cheeks as well and soon he drifted to sleep as well.

Addison woke up first. She felt immideately it was Derek now who was curled up next to her. She turned around to face him and realised that he had cried too. His eyes were puffy.

"Derek?" she said quietly so he would wake up slowly.

"Addison?" now everything came back and he remembered the day. He looked at her face. She looked pale and vulnerable. He hasn`t seen her like that in a long time.

"I`m so sorry Addison. I tried not to remember the day. I tried to suppress that day. I`m so sorry" he told her slowly waiting for a response.

"Were you serious? About the baby thing I mean?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes I was serious. Why?" he looked at her interrogative.

"Because I`m actually pregnant. I found out a few days ago. I don`t know if I can do that again Derek. I`m scared to be a mother again. I don`t know if I can love another baby the same way I loved Lucia. I don`t know if I can give a baby the love that it`s supposed to get" she said. She already started crying again.

"Addie, I think you just are scared because you already love that baby so much. I`m sure you would be a great mother again. I know you and I will be with you in every step. I promise" he told her and smiled slightly at her.

"You think so?" she asked him she didn`t know what to think.

"Yeah. I know so" he told her. His smile getting a little bigger now.

"Okay" she said and snuggled up to him.

"I love you"

"And I love you"

Maybe love is enough to go threw hard times like this. Even if it seems impossible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

8 Months later

"I think you were right Derek" Addison said.

"I was right with what?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Noah. I love him as much as I love Lucia. We have a son and I love him as much as I loved our daughter" she told him.

"I knew you would" he said looking down to the newborn baby in his wifes arms.

"But I don`t think our family is complete now. We should have at least 2 more" Derek told his wife and got a response he expected.

"I just gave birth. Don`t you think my womb needs a little close season?"

"Maybe a few month" he laughed and kissed her and the baby in her arms.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	2. Authors note only!

Authors note

I know there are some facts like it happend in the morning and Lucy would have come from scholl much later, but it`s just a story and i just thought about that fact after i posted it. And she wouldn`t have lived until the tower collapsed but now it´s posted and i won`t change anything. I hope you`ll like it anyway if it isn`t completely truthful.

love you guys

Antonia


End file.
